Racing To The Top
by Britt527624
Summary: Living in the small town of Forks, Bella is used to being at the top of her riding class. All of that changes when the Cullens move to town. Can Bella keep her status or will Edward give her a run for her money? I don't own Twilight this for my whole stor
1. Chapter 1

I urged Arctic into a canter, setting her up to go over the course jumps. As I was going over the last jump, I heard another set hooves pounding against the dirt in the ring. I looked when I landed and saw a guy on a beautiful black Friesian. They were going over the jumps with such grace I was almost envious. When he cleared the last jump, I nudged my mare's grey side gently with my heel, directing her towards them.

"He's gorgeous. What's his name?," I asked having to look up slightly. Now that I got a good look at the rider, I have to admit the horse isn't the only gorgeous thing. He had beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkled as the sun glinted off of them. His hair, from what I can tell by the little tufts sticking out from under his black riding helmet, was an unusual reddish brown color. His face was straight and angular. He sitting straight on the horse, who starting to get a bit antsy.

"His name is Desert Storm, but I called him Storm for short. My name is Edward. Do I have the pleasure of knowing both of your names?" He replied, while putting his reins in one hand, making one free to stroke the anxious gelding. I almost swooned at the sound of his velvet-like voice. I was sure my knees would have given out if I wasn't on Arctic's back.

"This is Arctic Sunrise, though I call her Arctic, and my name is Bella," as I was introducing her I pat Arctic on the neck, praising her for standing still.

"Its nice to meet you, Bella," Edward said, while taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on the back.

"Likewise. Would like to go out on a hack? I bet the horses would love to stretch their legs for a bit."

"Sure, Desert looks like he needs a good run before the lesson later today."

"Well then lets head out," I replied, trotting over to the gate and opening it, before guiding Arctic out and holding it open for Edward.

"You know I should have been the one to open the gate for you, not the other way around," Edward commented with a smile.

"Oh well what's done is done."

We headed off towards the woods, asking each other questions along the way. I asked him when he got here, seeing as I knew everybody in this small town. He said he and his family moved here earlier in the week. When finally reach the large open field on the other side of the forest I gave Arctic her cue to start loping. I looked back to see Edward's reaction, he looked surprised then he finally decided to join me.

"How much time do we have before our lesson?" I asked Edward. He looked down at his watch and said we had an hour and thirty minutes.

"Great! Follow me!" I said, urging my mare into a flat out run, towards the lake I knew that was at the end of the field.

When we got there I dismounted Arctic and tied her to a hitching post set up there. I began to take her saddle of when Edward began to question my motives.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Taking off my horse's saddle obviously," I retorted back.

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to ruin it."

"How would you ruin it?"

"By going swimming with it on," by the time I said all of that I had her saddle off and was stripping to the shorts and tank top I had underneath my riding clothes.

"Wait, did you say we were going swimming? I don't have anything to wear."

"Well you can swim in your clo-" I was about to finish my sentence but the look he gave me terrified me.

"By the look on your face I thinking that is a no," I said.

Just then I heard a distant thundering. I looked up to see four horses coming towards us.


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry not a chapter, but it's on its way!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I realize it's been over a year since I posted the story. I really don't have any excuse as to why I haven't updated. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm working on the second chapter as we speak. Don't review because I'm going to remove it as soon as I have Chapter 2 ready. **


End file.
